A pure heart
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: The land of spades is ruled by a horrible king. Alfred started a rebellion against him. Arthur is the kings son who is treated horribly by him. What happens when Alfred kidnaps him in order to exchange him for the crown? Why a journey of course. Watch as these two fall in love, try to hide it and save the future of spades at the same time. USUK with side parings. Omega/cardvers.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there this is LoveOXOLuna or Luna for short. I finally decided on a story I wanted to write after much debating. I have a couple other stories that I want to write but knew that I should probably post them one of a time because I don't want to be one of those writers that update once a month because I have to much to write at once. I will most llikely update once a week in case you were wondering.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

In the capital of spades there was a crowd forming around a man shouting. Telling them to come listen to a story that he had to tell. When he felt that he had enough listeners he smiled and begin to speak.

"I am grateful that you are willing to listen to a fool like me. For I have a tale to tell. But it is not just a tale but rather a legend that has yet to come true. So listen closely so that you may not make a mistake and choose the wrong side when this story begins in real life."

He paused for dramatic affect. "A horrible king will rule these lands and cause great strife. His queen will abandon him and join a rebellion against her former husband. A war will begin and the King may win. But remember this advice that I give for it could save you all. A king is as strong as his people. Without his people he is just a man. Follow the right one and you may be able to save this land."

Everyone gave him strange looks. Was he serious? He must be crazy because the clocks choose who rules over them. The clocks have never chose a terrible ruler before. It was impossible for that to happen.

"Now I know what you're thinking." He said to the crowd who gave disbelieving looks. "But the clocks can be tricked. Dark magic is a very powerful thing when one knows how to use it properly. So fallow the one with a pure heart, he shall be the one to save you all from a never ending darkness."

And with that he vanished into a cloud of smoke. They started to talk about what just happened when they got over their initial shock. Some people scoffed and went about their business while others began to spread rumors. But only one believed that the legend was true.

He was a young boy at the age of six. He had wheat colored hair with one peice sticking up and sky blue eyes that were filled with determination and hope. And his name was Alfred F. Jones. Your resident hero.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for any errors. I am doing this on my tablet and it doesn't seem to like me. I hope you enjoyed.

Please review, faiv or follow.

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. The storylegend has begun

A/N: So much positive feedback. Thank you all so much for the faivs and follows. I would also like to thank Amelia F, hexa and madam Tea for reviewing.

Amelia F: I'm glad that you liked it so far. When I go your review it brightened up my day. I'll try to keep up your expectations. I hope you like this chapter.

Hexa: Thank you for telling me my simple mistake. I can't believe I did not notice it. No more writing at two in the morning for this girl. I'm glad that you liked the intro. I hope this chapter is well written for you.

Madam Tea: I'm glad that you like how I started the story. I had a hard time trying to find a way to start it. But then I realized that it would be pretty cool to have a mysterious man give a warning to the people in story format. That was definitely where Alfred decided to become a hero. As the story goes on you will see why or where the characters get their certain personality traits. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

One year later

Alfred: age seven

Alfred frowned as he watched the new king walk up to a broken down house with a devious smirk. He knocked on the door, demanding that they open it at once. A child wearing sewed up rags as clothing opened it shyly. His small violet eyes looked up at him in fear, knowing who this man was.

His name was William Johnson. A.k.a the worst king to ever rule. He had only been the king for six month's and yet he managed to make half of the population go poor from high and unforgiving taxes. That was the first law he made when he became ruler. Now everyone feared him coming to their home and taking all they had.

"Hello your highness . How may I help you on this fine day?" Asked the shaking boy.

"Where are your parents?" He asked not so kindly.

"T-they are dead sir. My parents passed away two months ago from a sudden illness. My brother and I live with our grandmother now." He informed.

"I see, well that is not of importance to me right now. Go fetch her so that she may pay her tax." He said boredly.

"But she already paid this month." The boy said.

"Look you little brat. I was nice to you even though you're an omega. Go get your grandmother or elts I will have you punished." He growled.

The boy began to cry. Alfred ran from his hiding place an in front of him. His alpha instincts kicking in.

"Leave my brother alone." He growled trying to sound menacing but only sounded like a cute growling puppy.

"Look little boy. I have things to do and I can't do them if you and that danm nuisance of an omega keep waiting my time. So go get your grandmother like a good boy." He demanded out of irritation.

"How dare you speak to my grandchildren like that. Who do you think you are?" Asked a woman wearing old thin clothing.

"Your king." He replied simply.

"You are not my king. Nor will you ever be." She said with a sneer.

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused."

"How dare you give me that attitude! You are nothing but an old hag! I am essential to the kingdom. Now pay your tax before I have these two cretins thrown in the dungeon for a week."

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist." She said heading into the house.

William growled. He snatched the money out of her hand when she returned with it.

"Gards! Take her to the dungeon !" He yelled.

Before Alfred could even blink the gaurds were pushing him out of the way and arresting her.

"Stop! You can't take her away from us! She's all we have!" The twins yelled in Union.

"To bad."

All they could do was watch as their grandmother struggled to get away. She was thrown into a rusty metal cage that had obviously not been clean in a long time.

Matthew ran up to the cage (Which was brave for an omega)and tryed to break her free. Alfred soon joined.

"Stop it my children. It is no use." She said softly.

"But grandma, what are we going to do? Your the only family we have left." Matthew wailed.

"I have a friend who owes me a favor. Under my bed is a box. In it is a magical whistle. Blow on it and a man will appear right in front of you. Tell him your story and he will take care of you." She said with tear filled eyes.

"When will we see you again?" Alfred asked trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm afraid that I don't know. But remember, we will always meet again. Weather it be in the neer or far future."

Before the boys could reply the Wagon started to move. They watched as their grandmother was taken away and probably to never be Seen again.

"C'mon Mattie, we have to do what grandma said." Alfred said, taking charge as the alpha.

Matthew didn't move from his spot. How could he? He just watched his grandmother get taken away from them. She was there when they needed her. She sang them to sleep whenever they had a nightmare. Took them in when nobody else would. Even though she was poor she made sure they got food in their bellies. How would they survive without her?

"Matthew, we need to do what grandma told us to before people raid the house." Alfred said, shaking his younger twin.

Alfred sighed when Matthew didn't move. It was pointless. He wasn't going to budge.

"Come in when you're ready. I'll be packing our clothes." He said.

Alfred ran into the house. He packed what little clothing they had and his prized possession. It was a wooden music box. It wasn't much, just something his dad made his mom for their wedding day. Before his mother died she told him to give it to the love of his life as an engagement present. He agreed without hesitation and promised to stay loyal to them.

Matthew eventually came in but he did not speak. He just walked over to his bed and laid there. Staring blankly at the wall. It was unusual for him to act like this. Of course Alfred didn't blame him, he wished that he could cry all night. But he had to be strong. For Matthew and his grandmother.

He went to her bed like instructed and found the box. He pulled it out and opened it. There were many things in it. Such as folded up portraits, old letters, and much more. He dug to the bottom and found it. It was a rusty silver whistle with a gold design of a spade on it.

He blew into it but no sound came out. Was it broken? He tried again. Still nothing. He kept trying as hard as he could.

"Will you pleas stop blowing that?!" Came a voice behind him.

Alfred turned around with wide eyes. Right before him was a tall man no older than thirty years of age. He had somewhat curly brown hair with a certain long curl coming out of the side. His eyes where a honey brown color filled with love and strength. He was obviously an alpha, with his toned muscles and kind but demanding Ora. He was a man that was to be respected.

"S-sorry, are you he one that is supposed to answer to the whistle." Alfred asked respectfully.

"Yep, so why did you call me and where is Madeline?" He asked with a smile.

"W-well you see, she was arrested by the king for giving him an attitude. She told us to-"

"What do ou mean by us?" He asked.

"My brother and I. He's right over there on the bed." Alfred said pointing to the small lump.

"I didn't notice him before. Poor boy must be traumatized." He aid with a rare frown.

"Yea, usually he is noticed quickly because of how cute he is. It's hard to believe that you didn't notice him. I hope that he will be ok because I don't like to see my brother sad like this." Alfred said in a low voice.

"Don't worry my dear boy. We will cheer him up when we get home." The man said.

"Home?"

"Yes, your grandmother will most likely not get out of prison I'm afraid. I take in children that need a place to stay. You won't have to worry about food and necessities such as clothing, a roof over your head, and education. I can provide all of that. Now grab your things and we will head out." He said in rare seriousness.

Alfred nodded and went around the house to collect anything that he could have forgotten. While he was doing that the man went over to Matthew and picked him up. Matthew looked up with shiny teary eyes full of fright and vulnerability.  
>"Who are you?" Matthew asked in fear.<br>"My name is Roma and I will be your new guardian from now on. Do not worry for I will take care of you." He said softly.

"Okay." Was all he said before he fell asleep.

Alfred return soon after with a brown sack. "I'm ready Mr. Roma."

"How did you know my name? I never told you what my name was." Roma asked.

"I overheard you tell Matt. Now , can we please go I don't like it here anymore." Alfred said looking at the place.

"Of course my son."

"Son?"

"Yes, you are now my child since I adopted you. You may call me whatever you want. Roma, father, or what everyone else calls me."

"What do people usually call you?" Alfred asked in simple curiosity.

"Grandpa Rome."

"I like that name."

"You do?"

"Mhmm, it really suits you. You are fun and kind but serious when you need to be. From now on you will be my grandpa Rome." Alfred said.

Rome smiled with delight. He loves grandchildren and he loved being called grandpa even more. Rome then started to cast a spell. Before Alfred could blink they were transported to a forest in front of a small town.  
>Rome walked ahead and signaled for Alfred to follow. Alfred looked around at what he saw. There were teens and children of all ages running around, cleaning, working, or playing.<p>

"Grandpa Rome?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"We are at my estate."

" Estate?! You mean that you own all this land?!" Alfred asked surprised.

"Of course not. I own the whole forest silly."

Alfred just about had a heart attack. The whole forest?! That was a lot of land!

"How big is it?" Alfred asked in a shaky voice .

"Let's see. If I'm not mistaken it should be about a three days walk from here to the edge of the forest. Then a four days horse ride to the capital. Six if you walk." He said happily.

Alfred stumbled at that. How did he obtain so much land?! And why was he acting so casual about it?! Was this man crazy?

He hoped that he wasn't getting him and his brother into any danger or elts he would have to run around in his underwear for an entire day. Not to mention giving his dessert to Matthew for a month.

* * *

><p>AN: And that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It was fun to write Rome. Sorry if he seems a little ooc. I'm not used to writing his character. Also, I am bound to have spelling errors or even unfinished words beause my tablt doesn't like me. Please excuse them but let me know if it was something simple like how I wrote fallow instead of follow in the prologue. Tell me where it is and what word. I will try to fix them in time for my next update.

Chapter info: The beginning of this story will be about how the Hetalia characters grew up and led to where they are today. Which will be the kidnapping of our little tsundere Arthur Kirkland. I'm not sure how many chapters will be about their childhood. I have yet to plan that out.

Character info: I know that Alfred isn't acting as scared as he should be. It will explain why in the third chapter if all goes according to plan. Also, the underwear thing is a bet between Matthew and Alfred. They made a bet to see who would land them in danger first. The winner would get the losers dessert for a month. The loser would also have to run around in their underwear for an entire day. Yes it is silly, but they are little boys.

Second chapter info: The next chapter will be about Arthur's current situation. We will get to meet his mother (queen of spades)and what her every day life is like. Two Hetalia characters will be introduced as Arthur's friend's to be. Can you guess who they are?

Hint: One was treated like a dog and the other couldn't hurt France.

The first person to guess both of them right will get to decide how Matthew and Gilbert meet. They will be a side paring in this.

Please review, faiv, or follow.

I don't own Hetalia.


	3. Denial

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks to those who have followed and/or faived. I would also like to thank Pastaaddict for reviewing.

Pastaaddict: I'm glad that you like it. And your right, Arthur's an omega. But that won't be the only reason why William hates him. He will hate Arthur for two specific reasons. One you will read in this chapter and the second will be revealed later on in the story.

Warning: There is make out and abuse. I hated writing it but it's part of the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Denial

Arthur: age seven

When William got back to the castle he was greeted by the head ace, Edward Robinson. He was informed that the queen and his children were in the school room. Learning about Spades history.

"I see. That is rather unfortunate because I was in the mood." He said.

"Really? Did something good happen today sir?"

"No and yes. I was talked down to by an omega. The old hag got pissed because I was putting her grandsons in their place. Had her arrested as soon as she gave me her money." He said.

"What about her grandchildren?"

"Left them there. They aren't any of my responsibility." He said heading to his room.

"Send Josephine to my room. I need my clothes cleaned from being around those peasants all day." He ordered.

"Right away sir."

* * *

><p>Alice smiled as she watched her eldest son Alistair (16) read out loud from a book about the history of Shades. Arthur was pretending to play with his doll, but in actuality he was listening to every word Alistair was saying. Arthur love to learn, unfortunately his father did not believe that omegas needed to learn anything but how to listen to their alpha. Of course Alice raised them not to believe that. She raised them to treat omegas as their equals. "-and with those words Spades got its freedom from Clubs." Alistair finished.<p>

"Alistair sweetie, could you get me some more thread?" Alice asked as she held up her half embroidered flower.

"Sure mum. Anything for you."

"Can I come?" Arthur asked timidly.

"Of course ye can." He said fondly.

"Does anybody else want anything?" He asked.

Owen (15) the second oldest shook his head. The twins Dylan and Colin (13) asked for some cheese for their rats.

They left hearing their mother say how big the twins pets were getting.

They were quiet as they walk down the hall to the kitchen where the food was at. Alistair asked the head chef where the cheese was. while Alistair was getting the cheese Arthur decided to be a good boy and get the thread for his mummy.

He ran down the hall as fast as his tiny legs could get him. He opened the door to his parents room. He was shocked at what he saw. There was his father sitting on the bed with a woman straddling his lap. Kissing him with vigor.

They were to into it to notice the young child. The woman pulled back and giggled.

"My what a naughty king. Cheating on your wife like this." She said in a low sultry voice. "She's an omega so who cares. Besides she won't know. It'll be our little secret." He said laying the beta down on the bed.

Arhur stopped watching at that point. Not wanting to see what would happen next. He didn't really know what it was they were going to do but he knew that it was bad. He ran down the hall towards the kitchen to tell his older brother about what he saw. Unfortunately he tripped, squeaking in surprise.  
>"What the hell were you doing you little brat!" He heard his father yell from down the hall.<p>

He got up and turned around in fear. William walked over to him angrily. He grabbed Arthur by the front of the collar lifting and shaking him.

"What were you doing?! Spying on me?! I'm going to kick your ass you little piece of shit!" He screamed.

He threw the defenseless omega on the ground. Arthur whimpered in fear. He didn't mean to make his father angry again.

"Not only can't you do magic but you're terrible at everything. I don't even know why I let your mother keep you!"

Arthur didn't say anything and let his father kick him. He knew that it would be over soon. When William got tired of him he spit in his face and sneered.

"A person not being able to do magic is worthless to society. No one will want a mate like you."

And with that he left, wanting to return to the beta and have fun. When Arthur heard a door close he slowly got up. He sat against the wall and started to feel angry.

It was his fault. He should have known better to than just barge into their room like that. His father was just teaching him how to be a good omega. That's how he showed his love.

"Oh my god, Arthur! What happened to you?!" He heard Alistair yell worriedly as he ran up to him.

Alistair looked over the small omega frantically. Arthur tryed to push him away saying that it was all his fault and that father was just teaching him a lesson. Eventually Arthur gave up and let himself be carried to the school room.

"Arthur!" He heard his mum and brothers shout together.

My poor baby! What happened?" She asked, taking the child in her arms and over to the plush cushioned chair that was to be used by Alistair. He didn't mind of course.

"Dad is what happened." He sneered in disgust.

"What happened baby?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"It's alright sweety, I won't tell him hat you told me." She said.

Arthur hesitated before telling her what happened.

"But don't worry. I learned my lesson so father will be proud of me. When I get a good mate he will finally love me." Arthur said excitedly.

Everyone shared sad looks. They knew that William will never love his youngest Omega son. He was too cold hearted for that. But they knew that they couldn't tell Arthur the truth because he would just deny it. The poor thing only wanted fatherly love.

* * *

><p>That night Alice was preparing for bed when she heard someone open the door. It was William. He walked up to her and raised his hand. A loud smack was heard.<p>

"What did I tell you about keeping that little brat out of my sight?"

Alice didn't respond.

"Tell me why I had to see that ugly mug?"

"I'm sorry. He went with Alistair to get me some thread." She apologized timidly.

"You had Alistair get you some thread. He is an alpha! You fetch him things, not the other way around! You will be punished for this. You are to go sleep with the prisoners."

She nodded and went to grab her night gown but ws stopped.

"You will sleep in prisoners clothing."

"Yes sir."

She left quietly, not making a sound. Truthfully she liked sleeping down there with them. The people that he arrested were usually very kind and friendly. Also, she didn't like the smell of the bed after he did the nasty with other's.

When she got down there she was greeted warmly.

"Hey there Alice!" Greeted a balding man.

"How's it going?" Asked a short woman.

"How's the family?" Asked a young man.

"Hello everyone, it's not going good I'm afraid. My youngest son Arthur was abused again."

"What for?" Asked the woman.

"He wouldn't tell me. The poor boy only wants to be loved by his father. Unfortunately that can't happen."

"So the king is even terrible to his children. I'm glad I gave him a hard time today. That man is truly a terrible person." Spoke an elderly voice.

Alice looked in the corner of the room to see an elderly woman.

"Hello there. You must be queen Alice. My name is Madeline Jones." Madeline said, putting out her hand.

Alice took it and smiled kindly. She loved to meet new people.

"Hello Ms. Jones, it is a pleasure to meet you. I just wish that it was under better circumstances."

"As do I but it doesn't matter how or where you meet as long as you leave on good terms. And please call me Madeline."

"Alright Madeline. So what did my husband put you in here for?" Alice asked.

"I gave him a hard time after he threatened my grandsons. Arrested me as soon a I gave him the money. I feel sorry for you and your sons. Especially your omega boy Arthur. The king seems to hate him more than he does other omegas."

"That is because he doesn't have any magic in him. He needs special medicine to keep him alive and that costs money. You know how greedy the king is. If it wasn't for me he would probably let Arthur die." Alice said sadly.

"Such a despicable man. To think that the clocks chose him of all people." Madeline sneered.

"I know. I wish that something could be done."

"There can, I heard rumors that a group of people are starting a rebellion." Said the young man.

"Really? Are you sure Zack?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes, if you can get me out of here I can use my sources to join and feed you information on the situation." He said.

"I can do that. I'm friends with the guards here. They are very kind men you know."

And with that it was decided. Alice helped him escape. She managed to get the king to let the others go in exchange for free help. They became Alice's personal servants.

* * *

><p>As time went by Alice heard how successful it was going. She was happy to know that the king will be brought down.<p>

She was waiting by the fountain for zack per usual. When she saw him she smiled.

"Hello Alice, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"It is a pleasure to see you again to."

"How's Arthur doing?"

"He's fine. Madeline has been keeping him away from the king. She is really good with him. I see him smile all the time now." She said smiling.

"That's good. God knows how much that boy needs love and care."

"Yes, I can't be there all of the time and having Arthur be alone isn't a good idea." Alice said sadly.

"True." They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Alice I have a proposition for you. I want you to join the rebellion." Zack said seriously.

"You want me to join?" Alice asked astonish.

"Yes, you could make a big difference. Please, be our mole." Zack pleaded.

Alice contemplated it for a minute. She nodded after thinking about fifteen minutes.

"Alright. But I want you to promise that when you guys overthrow the king my children will not be harmed." Alice demanded.

"Of course! That is definitely something we can do. A matter of fact we can give you a nice home to live in and everything. Your family will finally be happy." Zack said ecitedly.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything I know."

Alice told him everything she knew that night. His Secrets and hidden passages.

She was finally making a difference.

* * *

><p>Arthur was in is room when he heard a knocking at his door. Madeline answered it to see two children standing there.<p>

"You must be Elizaveta and Feliciano. Please come in."

Arthur looked at the two children tty hat entered the room.

"Arthur, these two are going to be new employees for the castle. But for now they are in training. They will be serving you until they are old enough to do different jobs."

"Alright, hello my name is Arthur Johnson. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said politely.

Arthur was suddenly tackled to the floor by a rambling Italian.

"Hello my name is Feliciano but you can call me Feli for short. I like past, do you like past because I love it. So does my grandpa Rome. He says that I make the best pasta ever. My brother says that it sucks but I know better-"

Arthur just sat there shocked out of his mind. He had never been tackled into a hug before. He found that he strangely liked it.

"Feli, calm down. Your scaring the poor boy." The girl said.

Feliciano got off him instantly. Elizaveta chuckled and held out a hand. Arthur accepted it gratefully.

"I'm Elizaveta but you can call me Eliza. It's a pleasure to meet you to by the way." She said kindly.

"Hooray! We have a new friend Eliza!" Feliciano yelled excitedly.

"Friend?"

"Yep, I can already tell that we are going to be great friends." Eliza said.

"I've never had friends before." Arthur said timidly.

"Then we'll be your first." Eliza said happily.

And with that Arthur had his first time true friends. And he would need them in the neer future. For fate can be a cruel mistress.

* * *

><p>AN: And that is the second chapter. I hope you liked it. No one tryed to guess who Arthur's friends would be. Oh well. Any way I hated making Arthur's life horrible when his father is around. And now it will get worse. Also, I figured out how many chapters until we get to the kidnapping. We will have about two or three.

Story info: Magic is a very important thing in the kingdom of Spades. A person's worth is determined by their wealth, beauty, and magical abilities. Since Arthur doesn't have magic he isn't worth much. Thus a reason why the king hates him. Arthurs last name will change to Kirkland so don't worry about that.

Next chapter: we will start where we left off with Alfred and see how he and Matthew adjust to their new lives. We will also get to see the first rebellion meeting.

Please review, faiv, or follow.

I don't own Hetalia.


	4. A new home

A/N: Hey there everyone. Sorry for not updating for the last month. The first week I was busy cleaning and seeing my best friend who I haven't seen for seven months. The second week my siblings had school events going on. The third week I couldn't get the dialog right because these chapters of their childhoods were a last minute decision and I'm writing from the top of my mind. And the forth week is because of one of our cats. He has been feeling ill. He won't live long so we have been trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Anyways, I will start updating on Mondays every week so don't worry about extremely late updates anymore. If I can't update for whatever reason then I will let you know and try to update as soon as I can. So again, I apologies for the extremely late update.

I would like to thank those of you who have been reading, followed, and/or faved this story. Also, thanks to hexa, pastaaddict, otakufledgeling and Aria Yuuki for reviewing.

Aria Yuuki: I didn't expect a review almost a month after my last update. It made me really happy. I hope to keep you interested in this story. I also love cardverse stories revolving around spades. Usually it's because it's USUK and it mostly revolves around its mysterious magic.

Otakufledgeling: I'm glad that you liked it. I hope to keep it likeable for you. Hopefully this will get more exciting as it goes on.

Pastaaddict: I'm glad that you like Alastair as a good big brother. I was tired of always seeing him as the bad guy in these kind of stories. Truthfully I think that he would just be the type to give tough love when they are close to the same age. Even then he would still be a softy when Arthur wanted something. Since Alistair is almost 10 years older then him he spoils Arthur because he is his baby brother and wants to show him that not all alphas are bad. Plus, it's really cute.  
>Hexa: Thank you for being honest about your opinion. I have to admit that the prison scene could have been better. I thought that adding Roma would be a good idea for the story. He will be like a fun but wise grandfather to Alfred and eventually Arthur. As you can see the king is very selfish. He loves money and would do almost anything for it. Also, I understand about the side paring thing. I don't really like to read big side pairings scenes either. So I will put warnings for those that don't like a certain pairing.<p>

Here is a list of the side pairings:  
>GrmaniaRome, Spamono, Gerita, Prucan, Aushun, Japan/Greece, and Rochu. If you want to see a certain pairing that I have not listed then let me k

now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 A new home<p>

Alfred, Matthew, Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, and Ludwig: age seven

Gilbert and Antonio: age nine Alfred followed Roma (who was still carrying ban unconscious Matthew) down a busy street. It was full of teens and kids walking around. It was amazing but sad at the same time. Most of these kids lost their families and are now orphans thanks to the king. Just like them.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Roma asked, startling him from his thoughts.

"Nothing."

"You don't have to hold your tongue here."

"Huh?"

"I mean that you can speak freely. I believe in being able to speak your mind no matter what it is."

"Really?"

"Really. So go ahead and tell me."

"Alright, I was thinking about how awesome and sad this place is."

"Awesome and sad? How so?"

"All these kids and teens make this place like a town which is awesome but they don't have their parents with them. They're all alone."

Roma didn't say anything. He knew that Alfred was wrong but the kid had to see it himself.

They walked in silence until they reached a large building. Alfred was amazed at how big it was.

"What is this place?" Alfred asked.

"Your new home."

"Our home?"

"Yep, this is the place where you will be staying. There are others living here as well."

Before Alfred could ask more questions an auburn haired boy ran out and hugged Roma's leg tightly.

"Grandpa Rome! I missed you so much!"

"Haha, hello Feli. I missed you to. Where's Lovino?"

"He's hiding from Antonio again."

"I see. Well we can find him later."

Roma turned to Alfred.

"Alfred this is my grandson Feliciano. Feliciano this is Alfred and the one I'm carrying is Matthew."

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you ve~." Feliciano said curtseying.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to." Alfred said bowing in return.

"Please come in. The head chef is letting me cook pasta for dinner tonight." Feliciano said happily.

"Great! Can you go get principal Gerimia?"

"Yes sir." Feliciano saluted cutely.

He ran off with Alfred staring at him. Feliciano sure was a cute omega. But not his type.

"Don't even think about it." Roma said darkly.

"Think about what?"

"Feliciano is dear to me so don't even think about making a move on him."

"I wasn't going to! I swear!"

"Really?" Roma asked disbelief in his voice.

"Mhmm, he's not my type."

"What's wrong with my grandson?!" He asked angrily.

"Nothing! I'm sure that he would make a great mate. It's just that I want someone different. I don't want just any beta or omega. Not that Feliciano is. I want to be with someone who is strong and brave yet delicate and smart. They would be very funny so that they could make me laugh. And last but not least they have to be a very good cook."

"I get it. So what you want is a princess."

"A princess?"

"Yes, they have to be smart and strong so that they are not tricked by any deceivers. Delicate and brave so that they can win the hearts of their people. Funny so that they can lift the kings spirit. That will eventually win the place of a queen."

"Wow. Princesses are so cool!"

"They sure are!" Roma said happily.

"What are you going on about now Roma?" Asked a stern German voice.

A man with long blond hair and ice blue eyes walked up to them with a slight frown. He had the scent of an alpha.

"Hey sweetheart. I was just talking to Alfred about his ideal mate." Roma said with a big grin.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"You're no fun." Roma pouted.

"And you have work to do."

"But I'm busy. I have to make sure that these kids get to know the place."

"I can take care of the sleeping boy and Kiku can show Alfred around. You have things to prepare for."

"Fine. Where is Kiku anyway?" Roma asked, looking around for the boy.

"Right here Mr. Vargas."

"Ahhh! Where did you come from?!" Alfred shouted, pointing behind Roma.

There was a black haired boy with dark brown eyes. He had a blank expression on his face.

"There you are. Practicing your skills again?"

"Father says that training is very important." Kiku stated.

"Is that so. Tell me more."

"He also says that avoiding work would only cause you pain." Kiku said bluntly.

"I-is that so."

"Yes, he is going to teach me how to use a throwing star next week. A moving target would be good practice."

"Sorry Alfred, it seems that I have work to do." Roma said handing Matthew to Gerimia then slowly walking away and eventually running.

"I will lead you to your room."

'These people are strange.' Alfred thought.

Alfred took in his surroundings as they walked. It was a big place with pretty nice things. The carpet wasn't worn out and it had paintings of beautiful landscapes.

They eventually stopped in front of a wooden door. Gerimia walked in and Alfred saw that it had one bed.

"Your brother will be sleeping in this room. You will be sleeping next door."

"We can't sleep together?" Alfred asked.

"You don't want your own room?"

"I want to be with my brother. We need each other now that grandma was taken away from us. We're all we have." Alfred said sadly.

"I understand, you will still have to have a room but I can't stop you from sleeping with your brother." Grimia said with a slight smile.

"Thank you sir." Alfred thanked with a small smile.

Gerimia nodded and walked next door. He opened it and left without a word.

Alfred dropped Matthew's bag on the floor and went to his room. He threw his own bag on his bed, put the music on the night stand, and closed the door and went back to Matthew's room. He turned to Kiku. He noticed that he didn't have a scent. A beta.

"Could you leave me alone for a while?"

"Hai, I will come and get you for dinner."

"Thanks."

Alfred closed the door and sat in a chair that was next to a Window. He looked outside and thought. He thought about the day that the legend was told. He knew that this would happen yet he couldn't stop it. He tried to warn the people. He went around and told them but they just laughed or said that he was wasting their time. Why didn't they listen?

Now the people were going poor and families were being separated. He has seen so many horrible things happen just at the age of seven. Murder, theft and even prostitution. Eventually a new disease spread throughout the kingdom. When a new medicine was made it did not help much because people couldn't afford it. Eventually the people started to die off. They were dropping like flies and before Alfred knew it his parents were ill. And of course they had to die and Leave them alone with their grandma as their only family.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked up to see that his brother had woken up.

"You finally woke up. How are you feeling?" Alfred asked concerned.

"I'm okay." Matthew lied. Of course he wasn't feeling okay. He had to watch his grandmother get taken to a horrible place. Most likely never to see her again.

"I just needed some sleep. How about you?"

"I'm fine." Alfred said with a smile. No he wasn't. He failed to stop the legend from happening. It was all his fault that so many people were suffering.

"That's good. So where are we?"

"We're at Roma's estate. It's pretty big. There are kids and teens everywhere. It's kinda like a town with how big it is." Alfred said.

"Sounds great." Was all Matthew said.

Alfred frowned. Usually Matthew would get curious and ask endless questions. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like talking right now."

"Oh okay."

They went silent. Twenty minutes passed and Alfred found that he didn't like it. It was too lonely.

When Alfred was about to speak a knock interpreted him.

"Come in!" Alfred shouted.

It was Kiku. "I came to get you for dinner." He said.

"Already?"

"Hai, it has been two hours since I left you alone."

Two hour's? How long had he been thinking?

"Wow, time sure goes by fast. C'mon Matthew let's get some food in our stomachs." Alfred said excitedly. He had to get his brother to cheer up. As the alpha it is his job to make things okay again.

"Alright."

Dinner ended up being awkward for the twins. When they entered the dinning hall everyone was really quite. As if morning the death of someone dear to them.

Kiku bowed before speaking. "This is Alfred Jones and his twin brother Matthew Jones."

"Welcome." They all said in union.

There was an awkward silence. That is until Matthew spoke up.

"A-actually my last name is a Williams." He said shyly.

"Oh I am terribly sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed that was your last name."

"No it's alright. It is unusual. You see my mom gave me her last name because she was proud of where she came from." He explained.

"That is very noble."

"Yea."

"Are you going to introduce us to everyone?" Alfred asked getting bored.

"Sorry, you already know Feliciano. Correct?"

"Mhmm."

"Who?" Matthew asked.

"Oh wait, Matthew didn't. He was asleep. "

"I see. The brunette omega with a curl coming out on the side is Feliciano. And the omega next to him id his twin brother Lovino." Kiku introduced.

"Hellooo~ it is a pleasure to meet you. Lovi say hi."

"Hey."

"Oh lovi~!" Came a Hispanic voice.

"Carp! It's the tomato bastard." And before they knew it a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and a tan was hugging the little omega. An alpha.

"Don't be like that. You know you love me." He said trying to cuddle with him.

"No I don't so go away." Lovino shouted.

"Sorry about lovi. He's just shy." Feliciano said happily.

"Enough of the slow introductions! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. That over there is my little brother Ludwig Beilschmidt. And before you ask we're not related to Principal Gerimia. Because he isn't awesome enough to be related to the awesome me." A boy with white hair and red eyes practically shouted.

"Umm..." Alfred and Matthew didn't know what to say to that. What do you say to something extremely random?

"Please excuse my brother. He's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"As he said my name is Ludwig. We are both alphas. Let me introduce you to everyone else so that Kiku can eat."

"Thank you Ludwig san." Kiku said gratefully.

And with that they were introduced to everyone. Matthew trying not to get noticed to much and Alfred getting plenty of attention. Everyone was pretty interesting. Each of them had something that made them stand out.

No one asked them how they were left alone out of respect and understanding.

Instead they made them feel welcome. The omegas helped Matthew come to terms with his new life while the alphas told Alfred what life was going to be like for them.

It turns out that they will be learning proper educate and knowledge. Hence why they called Gerimia a principal.

They all went to bed feeling happy and full.

Alfred ran to his room and grabbed the music box then to Matthew's. Matthew was already in bed waiting for Alfred.

Alfred opened the music box and it began to play a soft melody.

Alfred laid down and faced his brother.

"Hey Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think a revolution will start soon?"

"I don't know. I hope so though. Then maybe we can get grandmother back."

"Yea. We can live happily again. We will have a big house and you'll get a great alpha that will take great care of you while I have a strong omega. Grandma would watch our children happily. When we get home they would get excited and greet us."

"That sounds nice." Matthew said on the verge of sleep.

Matthew slept like a baby while Alfred stayed up. He couldn't sleep at all. After about half an hour he got up and went for a walk.

The halls were empty with only the candles to light the lonly darkness. He started forbthe kitchen for a glass of water. On his way he noticed a door that was slightly open a crack. Being curious he peeked inside to see Roma and Gerimia talking.

"The meetings next week." Gerimia said.

"I see. The sooner the better." Roma said seriously.

"True. J.K. said that time is of the essence. The king is making things worse for everyone."

"It's only been six months and children are acting like adults. They should have been wanting to play games and eat sweets. Not worrying about their futures." Roma said with a sigh.

"This will be one of the most important meetings we will ever have."

"Of course it will. It is going to be the first meeting of the revolution after all."

"The revolution?!" Alfred shouted surprised.

The two adults looked at him in surprise. Not expecting a child o be there.

"Sorry for eavesdropping but I want to go to the meeting. Please let me help in the revolution." Alfred asked with determination.

They were silent until Roma laughed. "This kid has spirit."

"Alright I'll let you come but I don't know how you can help."

"That's good enough for me." Alfred said happily.

He ran down the hall before anything else was said.

"Do you think he could be he one?" Gerimia asked.

"He seems to still have a pure heart after all he's seen. The legend states that the one with a pure heart will save us all."

Gerimia nodded then disappeared using his magic. Leaving Roma to his own thoughts.

'It looks like we will have to involve the young ones. Why does the world have to be so crule? '

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

Alfred and Matthew were still adjusting to their new lives. Alfred was getting noticed while Matthew was starting to blend into the background. They started school and were learning quickly.

Alfred began to fidget as he walked down a long hall that led to a secret room. He had been informed about it by Kiku who was also going to be there. It was late so he didn't need to worry about being followed by someone.

When he arrived he saw that there were many people there. Most of them were either a beta or alpha but there was a couple of strong omegas to. He looked around and eventually saw Roma sitting in a corner with Gerimia. He ran over to them with a big smile on his face.

"Roma! Principal Gerimia!"

"Ahh Alfred. I'm glad you made we it." Roma said happily.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss something so important."

"Really? Then what about your studies?" Gerimia asked with a knowing look.

"That's what I thought. Now I expect to see you in class tomorrow right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"So when do we start the meeting?" Alfred asked.

"As soon as J.K. gets here."

"Who's J.K.?"

"The leader of the revolution. When he shows up we listen to him. Until then we usually just socialize."

"Oh. When will he get here?"

"Don't know. He pretty much shows up when he feels like it."

"Which is not a good example for the kids." Gerimia said wiyh a sigh.

Suddenly the door burst open. A man dressed all in dark green was standing there. He had a mask on so you couldn't see his face. je was Well built and had a strong aura. He was obviously an alpha.

He walked in not saying a word but catching everyones attention.

"Hello and welcome to the first meeting of the revolution. We will be discussing about recruiting and hideouts and anything else that needs to be discussed." He said with power in his voice.

"I have some great news." Said a teen.

"What is it?" Asked J.K.

"We have a possible spy. The queen helped me escape. Maybe we could convince her to help us out."

"The queen? Are you sure that it was her?"

"Yes. She was so kind and gentle. I'm sure that if we promise to provide for her and her family when e win she will help us."

"I agree with you on this. But let's watch her first then make a deal with her if she's useful." J.K. agreed.

"We will still need to send in a spy ourselves though. I'm thinking about an omega child. One that could get close to the kings children."

"I already have a volunteer for you." Roma said.

"Really? Who?"

"My grandson Feliciano. He said that he wanted to help any way he could. Though I wish that he would stay out of it."

"I see. Well then it's agreed. Lets talk about recruitment and hideouts." And with that the meeting continued on.

It was a little dull but Alfred payed the utmost attention. A revolution ws starting and Alfred was going to be a part of it like a hero.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it was a lame chapter. I didn't know how to write it. I hope it wasn't to bad and that you enjoyed it.

Next chapter: Arthur's mother takes him to town where he meets Alfred for the first time. What will happen between the two? And how will Arthur's older brother react?

Please Review, follow and/or faiv.

I don't own Hetalia.


	5. Little hero

A/N: Sorry for updating this a day late. I would have done it yesterday but my parents were sick so I had to take care of them. Again, sorry for the late update.

Thanks to those who have read, followed and/or faived. And thanks to Pastaaddict and CaMerAnon for reviewing.

Pastaaddict: Yep of course Alfred would naturally be a part of the revolution. He make such a cute little hero.X3 And you'll have to wait and see who the 'pure heart is'.

CaMerAnon: Because I love magic and it's a very important part of the story. THAT'S WHY! XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Little hero

Arthur: age ten

Alfred: age nine

Arthur was happy.

Why?

Because it was his birthday!

His brothers promised when he was younger that they would do something special for his tenth birthday. One of the most special day's in an omegas life. It was the day that he could be courted so that he could have a possible mate when he was able to bear children.

He smiled to himself. Maybe now his father will accept him. He will finally be worth something.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. He looked up to see that it was his big brother Alistair.

"That bastard! I can't believe that he would do something so stupid!"

He began to pace the room mumbling to himself. Eventually he noticed Arthur sitting on his bed.

"Arthur?! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you. You said that you wanted to speak to me about something important."

"Oh right. I forgot, sorry about that. I've been so busy lately that I don't have much free time."

"That's okay. I'm just glad that I got to see you." Arthur said with an innocent smile.

Alistair sat there and hugged the little omega. He hated the fact that he has been so busy lately. Unfortunately you had no choice. Their father has gone completely crazy with power and needed to be kept an eye on. Things were getting out of hand. Not that it already has.

"I'll try to have more time for you."

" it's okay. I know how busy you are now that father gave you a place in the court. Beside, I'm not lonely. I have Feliciano and Elizaveta. Not to mention Madeline."

"Even so, I'm your big brother and it is my job to make sure that you got to spend time with your family. With Owen and the twins studying abroad right now and mother staying by father's side all the time you don't have any family time anymore. So from now on I'm going to see you once a day."

"You promise?"

"I promise. "

Arthur held out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Alistair chuckled.

He accepted and then they hugged.

Alistair pulled away with a serious face. Now it was time to have a serious talk.

"Alright, time for the reason why I wanted to see you."

Arthur paid the upmost attention. He put a cute look that was supposed to be serious on his face. Alistair had to restrain himself from cuddling the kid.

"Now tomorrow you will be able to start courting. I know that you must be excited about this. But you have to be careful. Some people will take advantage of you. So I don't want anyone near you unless I alow it. Don't let them touch you, kiss you, or even breath on you. You understand me?"

"Umm..."

"Okay good. Now off to bed."

Arthur got off the bed in confusion. What was he talking about? And why would he kiss someone? That was disgusting.

He made a face as he thought of kissing someone. His brother was weird. On the way back to his room he saw his mother. That surprised him. Usually she would be with his father right now.

"Mummy?"

"Oh hello sweety. Do you know where Alistair is?"

"Yea, he's in his room."

"Thank you."

"Mhmm."

"Oh and Arthur. Tomorrow we are going to town to celebrate your birthday."

"We are?" Arthur asked excited.

"Yes, I know how much you love to see your little friends."

"Thanks mummy!" Arthur thanked hugging his mother.

"Your welcome. Now off to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Okay."

Arthur ran off down the hall to his room. Alice watched him with a smile. How could he stay so innocent with the life he has? Perhaps he will be their savoir in the end.

She walked up to Alistair's room and knocked on the door five times then said, "Excalibur."

Alastair opened it up with a big smile. He let her in and close the door locking it. They had this secret knock. If he was working on something for the revolution then he would need to put it away right away. The secret knock let him know that it was just Alice or Feliciano.

"Thank god you came tonight. We have an emergency." Alistair said worriedly.

"What is it." Alice asked.

"William knows that there is a spy."

"What?! How?!"

" I don't know. So far he hasn't found out who it is but he's being vigilant."

"What do we do?"

"Lay low For a while. Unfortunately that also means that we can't go overseas with him. He will most likely hire new people to accompany him."

"I see. This isn't good. How are we going to help the other three Kingdoms if we can't give them important information?"

"We wont. But the resistance will. Once they know his plans to invade and conquer they will decide what to do."

"Do you know what he's planning?" Alice asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, luckily I was able to copy them before he got back to his room. All we have to do is give them the information as soon as possible."

"We can do it tomorrow when I take Arthur to down."

"How are you going to do it without involving him?"

"I'll have you watch him of course. He will be so happy with his surprise from you that he will be busy the whole time meet with you."

"I get it. You will slip away for a moment and give the information when he's distracted."

"It's best if he stays in the innocent. Let me go with a completely dark heart can really hurt them mentally. And with the way he accepts the way William treats him he won't have much time before his heart starts to darken. We have to keep him innocent all costs." Alice said with her head bowed. Her bangs were covering her eyes so Alistair couldn't see her expression.

"Mum, don't worry. I'm planning a way to get him out of here. Feliciano's grandfather said that he will take care of him until this is all over." Alistair said.

"Really?! When?!" Alice asked hopefully.

"A year from now. They said that his eleventh birthday would be a great excuse to get him outside the castle."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because it would be predictable. It may not seem like it but William has a use for Arthur."

"What use would you have for him?"

"Marriage."

"Marriage? To wh go?" Alice asked surprised.

"To the Prince of diamonds. They don't believe in magic so Arthur would be a good match as Queen for them. He is pretty, smart, and can be graceful when he tries. All the things a queen needs to be in their eyes."

"Why is he doing this since he is just going to take it over anyways?"

"To get them on his side. They will be driven into a false sense of security and when it is time he will strike."

"In other words he is just using Arthur to get what he wants. Even if it costs his life." Alice said as tier escaped from her eye.

"And he's only ten years old." Alistair said sitting next to her.

"Well there is no way in hell that I'm letting that wanker use him like that." Alice said with fire in her eye's.

"I will convince father to wait until Arthur is sixteen. That will give us plenty of time to escape."

"Alright, I trust you." She said getting up.

She smiled at him before she left.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Arthur look around excitedly at all the sights and smells. This was the which side of the Capitol. There were jugglers, freshly made food, and stores full of expensive materials. People in all sorts of weird fancy were walking around.

as nice as it was it was not their destination. They were headed to the poor side of the capital where Arthur was raised until they moved into the castle. Hopefully some of Arthur's old friends were still there.

When they arrived Arthur was surprised at what he saw. The place looked horrible. Everything was in need of repairs, cleaning, and just plain out replacing. New homes need to be built and the land cleaned up. It was not like he remembered at all.

They cautiously got out of the carriage and waited for someone to come out. One of the doors opened to reveal an elderly man that they knew. It was Mr. Henderson. He broke into a huge smile.

"Alice! Arthur!"

"Mr. Henderson! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. You?"

More people started to come out as the two adults talked and greet them. It was a surprise that they didn't blame them or get angry with them for the living in the castle.

The children greeted Arthur with big smiles on their faces. Apparently they miss their little friend. They start to play a game of tag.

Alice was greeted by the adults. They asked if she was okay and if she needed anything. She was fine course.

They spent the morning having fun and playing games. Come afternoon they all went inside their homes to and Arthur were invited to eat with Mr. Henderson.

"Come on Arthur! It's time to eat." Alice called.

"Okay!" He was about to go in but noticed a cat walking by.

And of course he followed it since he was a child. Eventually he got himself lost.

"Hey there."

Arthur turned around to see a shady looking man with a scary smile.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"S-stay away from me." Arthur said in fear.

"Aww come on. I just want to play with you."

Arthur began to cower in fear. What was he going to do?

Just as he was about to touch him a voice rang out. "Don't you dare touch him!"

They looked to see a boy with blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and sky blue eyes. He was glaring at the man.

"Well look what we have we here. What do you think your going to do you litte brat?"

The boy smirked. He ran toward them and punched him in the stomach. The wind was blown out of him.

The boy then grabbed Arthur's hand and ran. The man chased them (Predictable).

"He's chasing us!"Arthur shouted.

"Don't worry I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Just keep following me."

Arthur didn't really have a choice since the boys grip was strong. Also there was the fact that the man was on their heals.

They turned a corner and ran straight to a brown fence.

"We're trapped! What o we do?" Arthur panicked.

"Don't worry. There's a loose board around here somewhere." He said casually.

"Where are you you little brats?"

"Hurry."

He finally found what he was looking for. The board moved and they slipped through right before the man turned the corner. All he saw was an empty allyway. He decided to look somewhere else.

On the other side of fun the fence the two boys were sitting next to each other.

"Thank you for saving me." Arthur said after ten minutes of silence.

"No problem. It's my job after all."

"Your job?"

"Yep. You see I'm a hero so I have to save people. Names Alfred by the way. Anyway, I understand if you fall in love with me. But unfortunately you're not my type." He said with a cocky attitude.

"You have a big head." Arthur stated bluntly.

"What?! No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Prove it."

"Okay fine. First, you assumed that I fell in love with you. Second, saving a few people don't make you a hero. And third, you said that I wasn't your type when you don't even know me."

"I'm the hero and everything I say is the truth."

"You just don't want to admit that I was right." Arthur said crossing his arms.

And thus an argument had started.

"Not true. You just want to be as awesome as me so you're trying to outsmart me. Well it's not going to work."

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Idiot says what?"

"What?"

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my mummy before she gets to worried." Arthur said getting up.

He left the allyway and looked around to realize that he was still lost. Great, how wad he going to gt back?

"Do you need help getting back?" Alfred asked.

"No. I can get back myself." Arthur said.

After about five minutes of Arthur walking around aimlessly Alfred grabbed his hand and asked Arthur "Where do you need to go?"

"I said that I didn't need help."

"Stop being stubborn and tell me the destination."

Arthur eventually relented and let Alfred lead him. When he saw the familiar surroundings and his family he ran up to them.

"Oh Arthur my baby boy!" Alice shouted hugging him tight.

"Hello mummy."

"Where were you? You scared the pants out of mum?" Owen asked.

"Owen!" Arthur shouted excitedly.

"Hello there little brother. How have you been?" Owen asked as Arthur hugged him.

"Good, what are you doing here?"

"Alistair came and got me. The twins are here to."

"Really?! Where are they?"

"Inside getting your cake be ready." Owen explained.

"Arthur." Came a scared voice.

Arthur turned around to see Alistair glaring at Alfred. He was obviously scared.

"Wait Alistair! Don't get mad at him! He saved me."Arthur said running over to them.

"Oh really? And what was he saving you from?" Alistair asked disbelieving.

"From a really bad man. He said that he was going to have fun with me. I don't know what he meant but I knew that it was bad." Arthur explained.

"I see. Well then I'll believe you for now. But try anything with my little brother and I won't hesitate to well you know." Alistair threatened.

"Don't even think about it." Arthur said, startling him.

"He is my friend and I won't let you hurt him."

"But-"

"I'll hate you."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"What did you do to my innocent little brother?!" Alistair asked Alfred accusingly.

"You mean he's not always like this?" Alfred asked.

"Why you!"

"Alistair! Leave the poor boy alone. Arthur's just showing his true self." Alice said.

"But this isn't like him at all. He's sweet, quiet, and shy."

"He could be acting like this because he was scared. Alfred was there to save him and his omega instincts are kicking in. He feels safe around him and wants to stay by his side." Alice explained.

"Where's Arthur?!" Alistair aske realizing that Arthur wasn't next to him.

"Over there with Alfred."

"What?!"

Alistair looked over at he two children. They were sitting on the ground talking. He glared.

"I give up." Alice said.

The entire day was spent with Alistair watching the two have fun. And every time he saw them get to close for his liking he would interfere. And every time Arthur would threaten to hate him.

Unfortunately they had to leave which disappointed the two children.

"It was nice meeting you Alfred." Arthur said getting shy.

"Same here. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." Alfred said trying to seem cool.

"Arthur it's time to go!" Alice called.

"Alright!"

"See you later Alfred." Arthur said then kissed his cheek.

He ran off giggling and Alfred touched his cheek where he was kissed. Alfred blushed.

"Don't get any ideas. Arthur is my little brother and I won't let just anyone date him! You hear me!" Alistair shouted.

"Alistair! Get in here now!" Alice shouted.

Alistair did as he was told and they road off down the old road.

"Oh crap! I didn't find out where they lived!" Alfred realized.

Then he smirked.

"Oh well. Every hero has to face a challenge before they can get their princess." Alfred said as he walked in the other direction.

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you liked the chapter. We got to see Arthur stand out more thanks to Alfred for being himself. We also got to see an over protective Alistair. I love writing him like that.

Please review, follow and/or faiv.

I don't own Hetalia.


	6. Escape

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have read, faived and/or followed. And special thanks to pastaaddict, Madam Tea, and CaMerAnon for reviewing. Answers to the reviews will be at the bottom from now on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Escape

Feliciano: age 11

Arthur: age 11

Elizaveta: age 12

Arthur was in the garden looking up at the sky. He was thinking about Alfred again.

It had been almost a year since Arthur had seen him. And ever since then he began to question his father's actions.

He was cruel to omegas, had unreasonable taxes, and unloyal to his wife. Every thing a king shouldn't be. Why the clocks chose him he would never know.

Alfred had been so kind and gentle but didn't treat him like he would shatter like glass if he said the wrong thing. He told Arthur about the legend and how he tried to warn the people. How he ended up helping in the resistance. And he promised to treat his future mate right. He had the qualities of a true king.

His life had changed since that day. King William was often at the kingdom of Dimonds to get on their kings good side. And while he was gone Arthur opened his eyes to the outside world and learned that what his father was doing was wrong.

Eventually Alistair started to ease up on being to protective of him. He was a loud to be near alphas and betas again though most were already mated adults (Alistair was that protective).

Unfortunately that also called for a little bit of teasing as well. He only teased him about one thing actually. And that thing was a stalker.

That's right. A stalker.

Arthur was terrified. Every where he went he would see HER. In the garden, hiding behind things when he went places, under the table during meals and even in his room.

Speaking of which, there she was now. Hiding behind a tree.

He slowly got up and acted as if he was going to sniff the roses. When he was half way there he turned in the opposite direction and ran.

"Arthur wait up!" She shouted, trying to catch up to him.

He ran as fast as he could to the study room. To bad that he didn't notice Alistair working in there.

He hid behind a curtain hoping to lose her.

She ran into the room and looked around in confusion. Where did he go?

"He's behind the right curtain." Alistair said.

"Thanks." She said with a sweet smile.

She moved it and hugged him tightly.

"Why did you have to tell her?" Arthur asked.

"Because she's your future wife." He said snickering.

"No she's not!"

"I can't wait till we get married!"

"Me too!"

"That's not going to happen!" Arthur shouted.

He was ignored.

"I can see it now. A big house with lots of children running around. You'll be at home cooking dinner waiting for him to get home. You great him at the door with a kiss and the kids flocking around him trying to get his attention all at once. You'll look at each other and laugh. Then they will grow up and you will grow old together with grandchildren running around." Alistair said with an innocent smile.

"That sounds perfect." She said dreamily.

"No it doesn't! I will never marry you!" Arthur shouted pointing at her.

"D-do you re-eally mean tha-at?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Well-I mean..." Arthur started to feel bad.

Then suddenly she had a scary look on her face. "If you won't marry me willingly then I'll make you. "

Arthur ran after that. And of course she chased him.

Alistair laughed as he heard Arthur curse and Alice telling him not to say those words.

She entered the room with a frown.

"Did you really have to start that up?" She asked.

"Don't worry. Ersena's just a six year old girl with a crush on him. As she gets older she'll find someone new. Besides, would it really be so bad if Arthur married another omega?"

That's right. Arthur's stalker is a six year old girl named Ersena Guchshki. A little Asian girl that was one of the nobles daughters. He had long black hair, brown eyes and was pretty short for her age. And unlike the rest of the noble children she wasn't stuck up and actually cared about the country's people.

"When are you going to accept the fact that Arthur already found someone that he wants to mate?" She asked.

"When I wear a skirt."

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

"So are you ready to put the plan in action?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. Elizaveta has planned a rout for us to take. All we have to do is follow the trail until we reach a river. There is a log that we can cross to the other side. Then we follow the river upwards until we reach a small village whre they will meat us at the only inn there."

"Sounds good. We'll leave early tomorrow morning."

"Good. I will go and pack my things."

She got up and left.

Alistair sighed as he looked out the window. Arthur had changed so much. He was not as innocent as he used to be and is a lot bolder now. And it was all that little brats fault.

Why did Arthur have to meat that kid? At least he didn't pursue Arthur like he said he would. Now Arthur has a chance to get an alpha or beta that can take proper care of him.

* * *

><p>That night<p>

Elizaveta walked into Arthur's room to see him packing. She frowned sadly. They have been best friends the day her and Feliciano arrived. All three of them made a pact to be best friends forever.

"Hey Arthur. Almost done packing?"

"Yea."

They sat there in silence. Nothing needed to be said about how they felt. They cried the day they found out that they were going to be separated.

"Did you tell Feliciano?" Elizaveta asked.

"Yea. He's taking it pretty well."

"What did he do?"

"Cried while hugging me. Then he ran off saying that he had things to do."

"That's strange. I thought that he wouldn't leave your side until it was time to go. "

"As did I but he's in the revolution a nd there's so much that needs to be done."

They were silent again.

To their surprise the door slammed open. There was Feliciano with a cart full of food.

"Hey guys. I made our favorite food for our last night together." He said happily.

"Wow! That must have taken forever to cook!" Arthur said amazed.

"It did but I don't mind. I love to cook. Especially pasta."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dig in." Elizaveta said grabbing a plate.

They spent the night reminiscing, playing games, and just enjoying each others company.

Eventually they fell asleep and morning came.

* * *

><p>They cried as they said good bye.<p>

"Don't worry guys. I'll see you again." Arthur said reassuringly.

"Don't gooo!" Ersena shouted, clinging to him.

"I'm sorry but I have to."

"Don't worry. He's a prince and every prince comes for their princes." Alistair said.

"Then I'll wait for him. And then we will get..." Ersena started to ramble.

"Why did you have to start her up?"

"Because she's perfect for you. Unlike her you can't cook. Seriously, I used it as a weapon against a dragon." He said snickering.

Arthur fumed. Why did everyone say his cooking was terrible? It tasted just fine to him.

"Wanker."

"Arthur James Johnson! Don't speak such vulgar language. I raised you better than that."

"Sorry mummy."

"Good, now I don't wanta to hear you say that word again. Understand me?"

"Yes mam."

They all laughed accept Arthur and left.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle<p>

William was happy.

Why?

Because all his hard work is starting to pay off. The king of Dimonds wanted to meat Arthur personally so that he could decide if he was a worthy candidate for his son.

They had to leave tomorrow morning on the next ship so that they could make the due date. If they were to miss it they could end up on his bad side.

"Edward fetch me my youngest son." He ordered as soon as he saw him.

"I'm sorry to say this sir but it seems that the queen has escaped with all of your children." He said nervously.

"What?!"

"We're looking for them now sir so please don't worry."

"How can I not worry?! We need Arthur for my plan to work! How did this happen?"

"She said that she was going to take him on a picnic for his birthday. All of them agreed to go."

"So my own children have betrayed me. Selfish little brats. C'mon, we need to find them immediately."

"Use the hounds to track them down."

"Right away sir."

And with that the king went to the stables and got his prized horse. Ready to get them back.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

It was dark outside and Arthur was starting to get tired. He tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"Get on my back." Alistair said kneeling on the ground.

Of course Alistair was there right away ready to be the best big brother that he could.

"I'm fine." He said.

"No you're not. It's way past your usual bed time and we've been walking for hours. Now get on my back." He ordered, his alpha instincts kicking in.

Arthur, being the omega, did as he was told. Not long after he fell asleep.

They all walked in silence until they finally reached the river. They all felt relived. Now all they had to do was cross it and walk up the river until they found the village.

They eventually reached the log but it didn't look safe.

"I'll go first." Owen said.

"Alright." Alice agreed.

Owen slowly got on it and crossed with only a little trouble.

"It's safe enough for one to cross at a time. If two people get on at once then it will break."

"What about Arthur?"

"He shouldn't have any problems. He's always been good at balancing."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Alistair said.

Before anyone could argue with them there was barking in the distance.

"That's the hounds! Father must have gotten home early!" Dylan shouted. "Hurry up and get moving!" Colin shouted right after.

Alice was the first to cross since the twins were arguing and Alistair was trying to wake Arthur up.

After Alice yeld at the two they crossed. Dylan went first then Colin.

"Alright Arthur, I want you to cross before me okay."

"Why can't I go after you?"

"Because if the dogs come before you get here all the way you will get caught. Now I know your scared but you have to do on this."

"But what if I fall in?"

"Then I will swim after you. I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Alright, I trust you."

Arthur got on the log and slowly walked across it. It creaked with every step he took and it made him feel even more nervous.

"Your doing good Arthur. Just keep going as slow as you can." Alistair said in encouragement.

On the other side Alice was watching nervously not wanting her baby boy to fall in the dark water below. Owen and the twins were looking around to make sure that the dogs hadn't found them yet.

Unfortunately fate was a bitch and decided to let Arthur fall in.

It was cold and fast. Before anyone could do anything he had disappeared down the river.

Alistair jumped in immediately and swam after him. The further he went the more he could hear a strange noise. He realized that it was a water fall. He looked up ahead in time to see Arthur go over it.

"Arthur!" He shouted before getting caught on a branch. He tried to pull himself free but failed. His mother and brothers pulled him out with their magic and tried to get answers from him. But all he did was stare at the falls.

He failed. He couldn't protect his brother from a terrible fate. It was all him fault.

"It's my fault. He fell over the falls. I'm sorry Arthur I failed you."

Alice began to cry at the words she was hearing. Her baby boy was dead. And now Alistair was blaming himself.

Fate really was a cruel bitch.

* * *

><p>At the bottom of the falls<p>

Three fairys were looking at a young boy that had the biggest eyebrows they have ever seen.

One was blue, one was green and the other was red.

They were passing by when they saw the boy falling down with the water. They used their magic and saved him before he could get to the shallow water below.

"He has no magic." The red one said.

"But yet he is so pure. Just like that young boy Alfred." Said the green one.

"Might he be the one that's supposed to help Alfred save the kingdom?" Asked the blue.

"Now Evangeline we don't know if he's the pure of heart." Said the green.

"Oh c'mon Heather. It's obviously him. Alfred is brave and courageous. Not to mention that he has magic as well. While this kid has none."

"Stop it. Now I think that we should follow him around and see what does that way we will know." Said the red.

"But sara-"

"No buts. Now lets hide there's someone coming."

They hid behind a tree and watched as dogs and a few men on horses stopped in front of him.

It was the king and his men.

"Well what do we have here. It looks like the little brat got separated from his mummy. Pick him up and let's go home."

"What about the queen and your other sons sire?" One of the guards asked.

"Tell the kingdom that they're dead. I have someone that will make a great queen for me in mind."

The guards did as they were told and took the unconscious boy back to the castle.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Arthur woke up in confusion. Where was he?

"Oh you're awake. Thank god. I came back from America to see you as soon as I heard." Madeline said feeling relived.

Before he knew it he was flocked with people fussing over him.

Eventually Arthur was able to say something.

"Hold on a second! Who are you and who am I?"

* * *

><p>AN: And that's chapter 5. I hope you liked it. And if you're wondering Madeline was able to retire to a big town called America. Also, I'm glad that you guy's like protective Alistair. I thought that it would be a nice change.

Red fairy: Sara

Green fairy: Heather

Blue fairy: Evangeline

Next chapter: We finally get to the kidnapping! Hooray! The part we've all been waiting for. I can't wait to write it.

Pastaaddict: Alfred is taking your advice. The problem is that he can't stop

Madam Tea: I'm glad that you love protective Alistair. I always loved the idea of him being protective. I'm also glad that you love it and that it feels new. It makes me happy.=3

CaMerAnon: I hope that this was something that you were looking for. I didn't want to make him tease Arthur too much after only a year. But don't worry because he will tease him more when he's older.

Please follow and/or faiv. And most of all review! Reviews are motivation which in turn gives me energy to write. So please review.

I don't own Hetalia.


End file.
